


Nothing Less than Awkward

by Sinlesschick6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Situation, Fics for Pics, First Kiss, Handcuffs, Holding Hands, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinlesschick6/pseuds/Sinlesschick6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, grab my hand!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Less than Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I was texting my good friend some Johnlock pictures and the pic below is the last one I sent. Somehow we both just went for some really random RP. I was John and she was Sherlock. The idea of turning this into a fic came to me, and I asked her and she said that I could, so this... short & sweet fic came out of it. Enjoy!
> 
> link if the pic doesn't work:
> 
> http://8tracks.imgix.net/i/000/661/139/Sherlock-and-Watson-holding-hands-7909.png?fm=jpg&q=65&w=250&h=250&fit=crop

 

 

 

"John, grab my hand." Sherlock said with force, obviously tired of his hand being jerked every which way without his say-so.

 

"Wha- Sherlock!" John flustered, looking around the nearly empty streets, hoping no one was nearby to hear the consulting detective's words.

 

Sherlock let out an impatient sigh. "You know how much I hate repeating myself."

 

John rolled his eyes and grabbed the taller man's hand.

 

They both look down in shock- Sherlock's eyebrow raised and John's mouth open. It was nothing less than awkward.

 

"What is this?" Sherlock mumbled, questioning the strange tingle that started in his fingertips, spread to his hand, and then traveled throughout the rest of his body.

 

"I think we're doing it right." John paused, still looking down at their hands. "Right?"

 

"I think so." Sherlock was staring at his friend, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was trying to figure out what this new feeling was and why it was so persistent. He also was attempting to read the doctor, _was he feeling the same sensation?_

 

"Maybe you should. Or I should-" It was dark, but the street lights made it possible for Shelock to see the flush on the other man's cheeks. _Yes,_ Sherlock decided, _John was reciprocating the same reaction._ "Uh, ah." They looked at eachother and started laughing, almost hysterically.

 

 

Sherlock quieted first, and John followed shortly after. John cleared his throat and spoke. "You know Sherlock, people will talk."

 

John was expecting Sherlock to answer with a _'People do little else'_ but instead Sherlock said, "Let them." And the tall man grinned down at their hands then back into the dark blue eyes, which had begun to close when he leaned down to press his lips to John's.

 

"Yeah-" John said after they parted. He was smiling from ear to ear up at the man with a dark mop of hair. "let them talk."

 

 

They walked the rest of the way back to their shared flat in comfortable silence, grinning to themselves, and hands still tightly held in the other's.

 

 

Thank God Sherlock lost the keys to his handcuffs. They both just hoped Sherlock wouldn't remember where for just a little longer. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
